Seductive Melodies
by LeeDaMan
Summary: He's smart. He's witty. He is SO goddamn sexy. That is the character of the man that wants to get at Squall. Add Seifer and a misleading tipoff and you have this. FF8xKH2 Crossover.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy VIII or Kingdom Hearts 2, nor do I own Squaresoft or any of the characters portrayed in the story. No one can use this story without my permission anywhere without getting permission from me first. If you do, the wrath of hell will grab you and drag you into the fiery deeps, where you will be tormented by little people with knifes that stab you. You have been warned.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1

An Odd Proposal

There weren't any music fanatics in Balamb Garden. Sure, there was the odd person that had their Walkman turned up a bit too loud in class, but that was about it. On top of that, barely anyone knew how to play an instrument. Thus it came to no surprise that when a poster was put up requesting a band to play in the Winter Festival, no one showed any interest.

Squall looked upon the poster with a vague boredom. Having just finished marking a pile of exams for the new batch of students, he barely even noticed that he was staring at it without realizing what was on it.

The door hissed open, and Seifer strode into the Commander's office, his black trenchcoat flapping around his heels. Having looking for an excuse to kiss his brunet lover, he was disgruntled that Squall took no notice of his entrance.

"I'm not that dull, am I?" Seifer said loudly, snapping Squall out of his trance.

Squall Leonhart and Seifer Almasy had only recently gotten together as a couple. It had only been a few weeks since the public knew about it, but no one took any notice, not even the students in Balamb Garden itself.

To Squall, the Head Commander of Balamb, it came as a surprise that the public had said nothing about their relationship. The war must have changed the public's outlook on life more than he first realized, considered that Squall and Seifer were both men. Then again, as both of them had said time and time again: gender wasn't an issue.

Squall looked up at Squall wearily. It pained Seifer to see Squall's finely shaped face marked with stress, but he stared Squall in his grey-blue eyes. "What are you so distracted about?" Seifer said calmly.

Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Nothing," he said with a yawn. "I'm just tired."

Seifer chuckled, and walked behind the Commander's desk, grabbing him around the waist and dragging him close to him. "I can see that." Seifer whispered softly.

Squall nuzzled in that tight embrace, inhaling the spicy scent of the taller man's aftershave. "We need to go back to my apartment." He said, his voice muffled by the blonde man's trenchcoat.

Seifer grinned triumphantly, ruffling the already messy brown hair of Squall. "I can see where you're getting at." Seifer said knowingly.

Bending his head down for a gentle kiss, the two of them didn't hear Selphie walk in. The bubbly young woman, already ecstatic over the fact that she was the witness of many of Seifer and Squall's intimate acts, she stayed silent, brewing in the mounting tension in the room.

To her disappointment, Squall pushed out of Seifer's embrace, giving Selphie his full attention. "Yes, Selphie?" he said wearily.

Selphie groaned openly, stomping her sandal clad feet on the ground. "I missed out again!" she moaned, openly showing her immaturity in the matter.

Seifer burst out laughing. "Again?" he said within breaks of laughter. "You haven't seen anything yet, Tilmitt."

Selphie Tilmitt stopped her stomping, regarding Seifer's words. She had been the most enthusiastic of the people in Balamb to hear of Seifer and Squall as a couple. She knew that her appearance had stopped one moment of intimacy, but she conceded, knowing they would be many more later on.

"What are you doing here, Selphie?" Squall repeated wearily, embarrassed unnecessarily by his display.

Selphie smoothed down her signature overall dress, giving the impression it was something important. "Did you get the note about the band for the Winter Festival?" she said.

"YOU put it up?" Seifer said incredulously.

Selphie nodded. "Have you seen it already, Seifer?" she said enthusiastically.

Squall picked the poster up from the desk, looking at it again. "Wanted – band to play at Winter Festival..." he read aloud. "If interested, see Selphie Tilmitt..."

Selphie clapped her hands enthusiastically. "It's good, huh?" she grinned.

Seifer grabbed the poster off Squall while Squall furrowed his brow in thought. "But no-one plays anything in Garden." Seifer said as he read the poster. "You do know you're better off hiring a band."

"But I want student involvement," Selphie explained knowingly, as if explaining one plus one to a group of three year olds. "If the students and instructors in Garden get involved, then it'll be more fun!"

Seifer almost scoffed at the young woman's proposal. He would wager Squall that no-one in the school was interested in the Winter Festival in the first place. But then again, it was a smart idea...even if it wouldn't get off the ground.

"Have you talked to Quistis about this?" Squall questioned, still puzzled.

Selphie's face looked downcast at Squall's words. "She doesn't like the idea," she said forlornly. "But at least you do." She finished, instantly perking up at her own words.

Seifer resisted an urge to sigh openly. "Yeah, Tilmitt," he said deliberately. "We do."

Selphie squealed in excitement and hugged Seifer, squeezing him as tight as her frame could. Then, pleased with her work, she skipped out of the room, short copper hair bouncing as she went.

Squall and Seifer watched her leave, mouths slightly agape. Silence fell over the room. "Do you have any idea what she has gotten herself into?" Seifer said finally. "I mean, she knows no-one will be interested."

Squall shook his head. "She won't quit." He said simply.

Seifer laughed again, scooping up the brunet in his strong arms.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

Days passed, and Selphie's posters were left ignored. Selphie's frustration grew with each passing glance of a student ignoring her poster. She had even resorted to wearing a poster on her overall dress to gain attention.

The sun set in Irvine's room as he dozed on the couch, his face masked underneath his wide-brimmed cowboy hat, muffled snoring was heard from underneath. His gun, Exeter, was leaning casually against his leg, and a magazine nearby was discarded onto a coffee table.

He didn't hear the door open with a pneumatic hiss. He didn't hear Selphie stomping into the room with anger. In fact, he didn't know she was there until she ripped the hat from his face and placed it on her head.

Irvine woke with a start, reaching for Exeter, but noticed Selphie walking towards the window. Irvine shook his head and chuckled.

"Why did you have to do that, darlin'?" Irvine drawled lazily, rising from the couch.

"I like stealing your hat," Selphie replied, not bothering to hide her frustration. "It makes me happy."

Irvine chuckled again, walking to the window and draping his arms over Selphie's shoulders. "What's wrong, darlin'?" he whispered softly.

Selphie raised a hand and laid it on Irvine's. "No-one's interested in the Winter Festival anymore…" Selphie said sadly. "I try to help but…"

Irvine shushed her gently, holding her tighter. "People are interested, Selph," Irvine said comfortingly. "But maybe not by playing music."

"I suppose…" Selphie replied slowly. "But I would like some decent music for the Festival."

Irvine thought for a minute. "I think I know someone that might be able to help you." He said finally.

Selphie whirled on him instantly, her cold misdemeanor gone as she grasped at Irvine's collar. "Really, really?" She shouted. "Who? What? Tell me, tell me, tell me!"

Irvine was stunned, even though he knew that something like that was going to happen. He would never get used to her manic mood swings. "Yeah, I know him from somewhere," Irvine said slowly. "He's a great musician."

"Who is he?" Selphie yelled, her lithe arms shaking Irvine's collar vigorously.

Irvine chuckled and lifted Selphie away from him. "I know where he is now," Irvine said, still chuckling. "I think he might be arriving in Balamb in a few days. I'll talk to him for you."

Selphie grabbed Irvine again, this time in a hug. "Thank you!" She squealed, skipping off. Irvine watched her go, shaking her head. Irvine sat back down on the couch, placing the hat on his head again and dozing off, content with the fact that he was one step closer to a good making out.

TBC

NB: I know this chapter is pretty short, but I just want to introduce the story to everyone. There will be another chapter (hence the TBC) and I will post it as soon as someone wants it. If no-one does, I'll post it anyway. Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Melodious Nocturne

From that point on, Selphie never left Irvine's side. Even when Irvine went to the toilet, Selphie stood outside the door. Irvine found this attention oddly pleasing at first, until it became incredibly annoying.

"Are you gonna meet him now?" Selphie asked for the umpteenth time as the walked out of the cafeteria with the rest of the gang.

Irvine resisted the urge to yell at the enthusiastic young woman. "No, Selphie, I'm not." Irvine said as casually as he could. "Ask me again and I will shoot you."

Selphie giggled at the cowboy's comment, not taking it seriously for a moment. It was until he noticed his finger twitching ominously that she decided to back away. She was enthusiastic, not stupid.

Zell had hung back to talk with Greta, the cafeteria lady, while Quistis paid no attention to the two's antics. Although intrigued by Selphie's obsession with Irvine, she really didn't pay any attention. She had other things to worry about, namely Squall.

Quistis looked at the Commander. His frame was shivering slightly, and he walked with a barely noticeable limp. Apart from those, his eyes were glistening and lines of sweat glistened on his face. The penny dropped as she pieced together Squall's secret, and she was tempted to question him, but for the moment, she held her tongue.

"What's wrong with you, Squall?" Quistis asked tentatively, unable to hold back her curiosity.

Squall looked at Quistis as if she had two heads. He opened his mouth to answer, but Seifer swooped in and interrupted. "None of your business, Trepe," Seifer said playfully. "Unless you want a live demonstration?"

Quistis blushed slightly and quickened her pace. Seifer smiled at her reaction, but his attention was redirected when Squall began to turn off down another corridor. Seifer grabbed his arm quickly before he could slink away.

"You wouldn't happen to be going to your office, would you?" Seifer asked slowly.

Squall looked him straight in his vivid green eyes. "I have work to do." He said bluntly.

"After a morning of mind-blowing sex?" Seifer said incredibly. "You really are stronger than you look."

"Sure, like you help," Squall said sarcastically, attempting to shrug off Seifer's firm grip. "I have to work now…"

Squall only noticed that he really hadn't shaken his hold of Seifer when he was steered in the direction of the exit. "You need a break." Seifer said sternly, frog-marching him towards the front gate.

Before Squall could protest, he was half-way across the lobby of the main complex. "Seifer, let go!" Squall finally let out, struggling in vain in Seifer's grip, earning a few odd glances in their direction.

Squall continued to protest as Seifer led him to a grassy patch on a hill just outside of Garden, sitting him down before doing the same himself. He laid back, staring up at the clouds, while Squall just watched him.

Although Squall wouldn't admit it, the sun and grass felt pleasant compared to the hard wood of his desk in his office. It was almost therapeutic, the way it felt against his pale skin. Just to please Seifer, he sat there for a while in silence as Seifer dozed.

An hour passed until Squall had had enough. Seifer had done his work and he was no longer stressed. Squall was about to voice his opinion when Seifer opened his eyes and stared at him.

"Fell better now?" Seifer said roguishly.

Squall hummed loudly in agreement. Seifer smiled, rising from the grass and hugging Squall, planting a kiss on those plump crimson lips. Squall obliged, letting the tongue explore in his mouth.

Squall's hands explored Seifer's back, while all of Seifer's attention was on working his tongue with Squall's. Lust filled them both as they fell to the grass again, still making out as they hit the grass.

Then, out of nowhere, there was the unmistakable noise of a guitar being played. Seifer untangled himself from Squall, looking towards the noise. Squall was puzzled, looking at Seifer strangely. He hadn't heard the strumming yet.

"What is it?" Squall asked before he was shushed abruptly by Seifer. Seifer signaled to follow him as he made his way towards the noise. Squall followed, the music finally filling his ears.

It was the best music he had ever heard. The tune filled his ears as easily as water, and the melody was so beautiful, it was as if he had heard it many times before. The music allured him as he moved closer and closer, until they reached the top of the hill and the source of the noise.

Leaning against an old tree was a man in a black cloak, strumming an aqua-blue guitar, the base shaped in a heart. His fingers skillfully maneuvered around the fret board, and all the grass around him glistened with dew. He hummed along with the music, and he didn't seem to notice Seifer and Squall approaching.

The man's song ended and he rose his head from the guitar, looking towards the two young men approaching him. His hood had fallen back, gracefully revealing his spiky blonde hair, a few strands falling around his face. He looked at Squall with cold green eyes.

"You enjoyed that, didn't you?" The man said casually.

Seifer looked from the man at the tree to Squall, who were staring at each other exactly how he and Squall did. This royally pissed Seifer off, and he was about to intervene, before the man rose again, slinging the guitar over his shoulder and walking towards Squall.

"I've always wanted to see what the Commander of Balamb Garden in person," the man said as he walked, adopting a charming demeanor. "I mean, there are rumors, but I've never really believed them until now."

He had reached Squall and was staring into Squall's eyes. "It's a pleasure to meet you." He said softly, and never taking his eyes off Squall's, he reached for his hand and kissed it softly, causing Squall to blush lightly.

That drew the line for Seifer. He was the only one that could touch Squall like that, let alone kiss him so seductively. "What do you think you are doing?" he muttered, hinting his anger.

The man's eyes turned to Seifer and looked him up and down casually. "What are you, his protégé?" he said calmly.

Seifer couldn't take any more. "Do you even know who I am?" Seifer roared, standing between Squall and the guitar playing man.

The guitar player looked Seifer up and down vaguely. "Nope," he said honestly. "Can't say I do. Are you, like, a celebrity or something 'cause I don't watch too many films."

Seifer's ego took control. "You ungrateful little faggot!" Seifer roared. "Have you been living under a rock? I'll show you…" He drew his gunblade and raised it up into the air.

They were interrupted by footsteps approaching. They all turned to the noise and they saw Irvine walking up the hill lazily. His violet eyes caught the guitar player, and a smile rose on his face.

"You made it!" he yelled, running towards him.

"Hey, Irvine!" the guitar player said, embracing Irvine as he ran over. "It's good to see you again!"

Seifer was dumbstruck. He merely stared at the two men hugging each other and exchanging pleasantries. "You know him…?" he stammered.

Irvine let go of the guitar player. "This is the guy that Selphie was following me around for." He said happily. "Guys, this is Demyx.

Squall nodded slightly in greeting as he was introduced. Seifer was still dumbstruck, and said nothing as his name was called.

"Ah, I remember you now," Demyx said, pointing a finger at Seifer. "You were some sort of soldier in that war that went on a while back."

This comment snapped Seifer out of his trance. "I was Ultimecia's knight, you moron!" Seifer yelled, waving his arms around as he proclaimed his role to the world.

"Really?" Demyx's eyebrows raised slightly in comprehension. "That must be good on your resume."

Seifer opened his mouth to protest, but Irvine interrupted with a laugh. "Come on, Demyx," he said, draping an arm over Demyx's shoulder. "Let me give you a tour of Balamb Garden."

Irvine steered Demyx around and together they trod off towards Balamb Garden, Seifer staring after them incredulously. Squall waited for a moment then followed them down the hill.

"Where are you going?" Seifer yelled.

Squall stopped and looked over his shoulder. "I have work to do, remember?" he said obviously.

With that, Squall walked down the hill and out of sight. Seifer simply stared into space for a moment. Finally, he sat down heavily on the ground, thinking of reasons why he didn't kill that obnoxious guitar player on the spot.

TBC

NB: Ha, so now you know who it is. 3rd chapter coming. Please review.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The New Ladies Man

Seifer walked into Garden soon after Squall had left him there. After that, there had been no point staying apart from contemplating the fact of stabbing Demyx several times. He reached the lobby just as Irvine and Demyx walked out of the infirmary, Selphie bouncing along behind.

"You're soooooo cool, Demyx!" She squealed, Irvine's cheery attitude fading slightly at the spectacle. "Can I play with your guitar?"

Demyx chuckled lightly. "Maybe later, Selphie," It was then that he saw Seifer walking past "Hey, it's what's-his-face!" He yelled, walking towards Seifer.

Seifer noticed it was the blonde he recently met merely by the sound of his voice. Alarm bells rang in his head, and he had resolved long ago to use the silent treatment on Demyx for as long as necessary.

Demyx had finally reached him. "Hey…" he said, pausing in fault. "What's your name again?"

Seifer said nothing as Irvine and Selphie finally turned up at Demyx's shoulder. They looked at the two of them, and when they saw the look on Seifer's face – it looked as if he was about to stab something – or someone…they backed away slowly.

Undeterred by Seifer's silence, Demyx attempted to make conversation again. "So, you a ladies man…" He paused, gaining a name from the enthusiastic Selphie. "…Seifer?"

"Who needs ladies when you have Leonhart?" Seifer said smugly, attempting to carve through his cavalier attitude.

"Meh, what a pity," Demyx sighed, shrugging his shoulders and taking the answer as a no. "All the girls here are so beautiful." He eyed one bunch of girls as he spoke, who were watching him intently. He winked mischievously at them, and they giggled girlishly, one of them nearly fainting.

Seifer snorted, turning away. He remembered how he used to be the chick magnet in Balamb Garden, teaming up with Irvine to gain more attention in a day than more celebrities would in a lifetime. He gained no pleasure from women anymore, thus his status as a "ladies man" was gone.

"What's up, Seifer?" Demyx said, his voice laden with ego. "You jealous of little old me?"

Seifer couldn't take it anymore. "Piss off, Demyx," he spat venomously. "If I wanted advice from a wannabe, I would've asked."

Demyx mocked a theatrical gasp. "Well, I'm shocked you'd think that way." He said with a pouty lip, and he adopted a stuck-up accent. "But for your information, I am no amateur. Watch and learn, Seifer, my boy."

He waltzed towards the group of ladies, walking with a confident swagger. At that point, Irvine appeared at Seifer's shoulder. "I wouldn't underestimate him, Seifer," he drawled, stroking his chin. "He could rival us when it comes to wooing the lady."

Seifer turned away from Demyx, who had struck up a conversation, which mainly involved a lot of girlish giggling. "Get away from me, Kinneas." He spat, walking away with a bruised ego.

Seifer walked to the elevator, pushing the button and gliding up towards the Commander's office. Through the glass wall, he noticed that Demyx heading towards the cafeteria, shepherding a flock of ten girls along with him.

Seifer looked away, his ego barely able to bare the sight of the new ladies man in Balamb. He had a bit of competition, and if it meant battling for his title, then by Hyne he would kill to keep it and appease his already damaged ego.

The elevator pinged, and he strode confidently into the corridor, punching in the code violently and storming into the room to see Squall pouring over more work. As always, it broke his heart to see his Commander stressed, but today it hurt even more.

Squall didn't need to look up to know who it was. "I'm still working, Seifer," He said simply.

Seifer snorted, picking up Squall heroically. "Does it really look like I care?" He said, cheering up at the touch of the Commander's body. As normal, Squall responded to the touch, inhaling the ex-knight's signature aftershave.

"I can walk, you know." Squall said softly.

"I beg to differ," Seifer said, a sly smirk on his lips. "With me pounding your ass morning, noon and night, I'm surprised you're still breathing."

Squall snorted, nuzzling into Seifer's chest once more before shaking himself free from the strong man's hold. As he leapt, his stomach growled eagerly.

Seifer didn't pretend not to notice. "You need to eat." Seifer informed. He wrapped an arm around the brunet's shoulder and walked towards the elevator.

After a few minutes of protesting from the Commander, Seifer finally convinced Squall to take a lunch break. Once at the cafeteria, Seifer noticed Demyx sitting the table where they normally sat, still entertaining the flock of girls from earlier. There was food in front of him, but he didn't eat.

At the words of a confident Demyx, the girls giggled girlishly again, one beginning to eye him seductively. Seifer looked away in disgust, dragging Squall to another table. Squall was forcefully sat down, before Seifer followed suit. Squall was concerned at the knight's aggressive behavior. He looked to Seifer, then across to Demyx, and back to Seifer again. Something was up.

"What's wrong, Seifer?" Squall said softly, placing an elbow lazily on the table.

Seifer slammed his fists on the table. "It's that stuck-up guitar player, Demyx!" He growled loudly, earning a few odd glances from around them. "I just can't stand him!"

Squall was a little amazed at Seifer's reaction. As far as he knew, their personalities should have gone together. "What's so bad about him?" Squall questioned, testing the waters.

Seifer huffed, turning to his plate of food and picking at it, sulking quietly. "I don't want to talk about it." He said simply.

Squall looked at Demyx for a bit. He remembered when he first heard his guitar being played. It had captured his senses, his free will…much like Seifer did whenever he kissed him. It was like a drug: he wanted to hear more of that sweet melody.

"I like him," Squall said simply, leaning back into the seat, ready for Seifer's reaction.

He wasn't disappointed. Seifer stood abruptly, sending his lunch platter flying everywhere. "You what?" He yelled, his tall frame casting a shadow over the Commander. Squall wasn't phased.

"Seifer, sit down," Squall said quietly, rubbing his brow. Seifer complied with a sigh, leaving the fallen tray on the floor.

"You know how protective I am of you, Squall," Seifer said, his eyes downcast. "I think Demyx may want to…"

"Don't say that, Seifer." Squall said simply, standing up. "I need to get back to work."

He began to walk away, turning when Seifer didn't follow. "Well, you coming?" he said, a knowing look in his eye.

Seifer looked up, catching the Commander's hint. He stood and followed briskly, knowing that a good fuck always made him feel better, and this took the cake.


	4. Chapter 4

WARNING: This chapter is slightly yaoi-ish. (is that even a word?) reader discretion is advised. Then again, anyone that can't deal with it shouldn't be reading this, but anyway...just a warning.

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4

Milkshakes

The door of the Commander's office slid open, and Squall stumbled, being shoved from behind by Seifer, who strode in behind him, a smirk on his face bigger than his ego.

Squall glared at Seifer icily. "That wasn't necessary, Seifer," Squall growled. "I need to get back to work." He watched Seifer as he punched a code into the pad, locking the door from the inside and giving them infinite privacy. Seifer approached Squall, running a hand through his fluffy brown hair.

"Yes, you do…" Seifer said softly, diving onto Squall and pushing him onto his desk. Squall protested with a muffled yelp of surprise.

"Seifer, not here…" Squall said as Seifer began to attack his neck hungrily. Seifer explored the smooth skin, sating his lust only slightly.

"Yes here…" Seifer mumbled in the middle of a rather vigorous hickey. He leaned off, kissing Squall on his plump lips, his tongue battling with Squall's. Seifer's mind was soaring: he felt as good as ever.

"Nnh…" Squall groaned, releasing himself from Seifer's lips for a moment. "Fuck you, Seifer…" he mumbled before attacking Seifer's mouth again, this time with as much vigor as the blonde.

Seifer released himself from Squall's lips, moving further down Squall's torso.

"Fuck you…" Seifer mused for a moment. "Got it…" Seifer cupped Squall's groin as he took off Squall's jacket and top, before sucking erotically a nipple.

Squall was now lying flat on the desk, and Seifer was practically crowing in joy. He was marking his territory. Fucking the Commander in his office had been a lifelong fantasy of his, and now, it was being fulfilled, very much for his excitement. He would make it last, and he would never forget it.

Seifer was removing Squall's belts one by one with one hand, while the other explored the young lion's body curiously, touching every sensitive curve and point. The other hand made deft work of each belt, unbuckling them and releasing them with ease, while Squall softly moaned with pleasure underneath him.

The ritual was beginning; the final belt was becoming loosened. Squall's shirt was off and the brunet was completely under Seifer's control. Finally, the buckle of the belt came undone, and Squall gasped in recognition while Seifer grinned insanely at fulfilling his dream…

Suddenly, the door flung open ceremoniously. "Hiya, princess!" A voice yelled from across the room.

Squall fell off the desk ungracefully in surprise. Seifer looked up at the newcomer with infinite fury. Demyx. He was looking across the room at the display, unfazed by the several belts strewn across the floor. His attention was directed strangely at Seifer's pants.

"Fuck off Demyx," was Seifer's first words. The blonde musician blinked.

"Yo, Ex-Knight, your fly's undone," Demyx said slowly, approaching the desk as Squall appeared suddenly next to it, his many belts back on his hips and his jacket fitting smugly on his slim frame.

"So I noticed…" Seifer said with gritted teeth. "Get out."

Demyx looked confused as he scratched his head in a bemused matter. "I'm sorry, did I interrupt something?" He asked innocently.

"Actually…" Seifer began, but Squall cut in.

"Hello, Demyx,' he said calmly, ignoring the easily distinguishable hickey on his neck. "What do you want?"

Demyx rocked back and forth, his hands smugly behind his back. "Actually, Princess, I was wondering if I could offer you a milkshake? I mean…" His hesitancy was intended; a natural part of persuasion. "You do have a lot to get through. You could use a break."

Seifer stood up, his hair sticking out at odd angles. "He was just in the middle of one, Demyx…" Seifer began dangerously.

"I'll have a vanilla," Squall said over the top of Seifer, who spun around on one heel, sputtering at his abrupt interruption. He was about to protest when…

"Great! I'll get it for you," Demyx said happily, his cloak sweeping behind him as he exited. He stopped at the doorframe. "I'm sorry, Seifer, where are my manners?" He said in mock surprise. "Do you want anything?"

Seifer opened his mouth for a moment, an insult ready to roll off his tongue, when he was halted by an overenthusiastic Demyx.

"No?" He said quickly, with a look on his face which was irritating to Seifer. "Oh, well, one vanilla milkshake!" His head whipped quickly out of sight, and his footsteps could be heard jogging down the corridor.

A vein was popping out of Seifer's head in frustration. He strode over to the door and closed it again, this time punching in the most secure code he knew to lock the door. At last, he swooped on Squall again, his sex flame relit.

"Where were we?" Seifer said erotically.

"I'm not in the mood anymore, Seifer," Squall said simply, walking towards his store cupboard, leaving a thoroughly pissed Seifer to gape in his wake. This had gone far enough. He now officially hated Demyx. He had interrupted his chance of claiming the commander's office as his. He would pay dearly.

The door hissed opened again and Demyx walked into the room again, this time holding a milkshake and a small package wrapped in plastic. Seifer stared at him incredulously, having just locked the stupid fucking door.

"How the fuck did you get in here?" Seifer growled, his hate unbarred.

"Your friend Selphie gave me all the codes," Demyx said simply, throwing Seifer the plastic covered package. Seifer caught and examined it: it was a large chocolate chip cookie.

"What's this for?" Seifer said, confused.

"Well, you get so angry all the time," Demyx said, setting the milkshake down on the desk. "I presumed your blood sugar must be low or something."

He moved behind Squall's desk as Seifer moved swiftly towards him, making clenching movements with his fists. It took all his willpower not to break the musician's nose, but he didn't want blood going all over the exotic rug: he was looking to use it was a mattress should the need arise…

"This chair looks comfy," Demyx said to himself, moving around the desk and into the chair, sighing in pleasure. He bounced on it briefly like a hyperactive child, before spinning himself around on the swiveling seat.

"You gotta try this, Seifer!" He said loudly, his head leaning backwards off the back of the chair as he spun. Seifer looked upon Demyx in amazement: he didn't expect the newcomer to be so…childish.

"This is a private office, Demyx, not a preschool," Seifer said loudly. "Get out now."

Demyx pouted, rising out the seat and staggering towards Seifer, grabbing the milkshake as he approached the ex-knight. "Don't be so mean, Seifer," He said nonchalantly, grabbing the cookie from Seifer and opening the wrapping, before stuffing the whole thing into Seifer's gaping mouth. "Eat. You'll feel better."

Seifer's hand grasped for Hyperion as Squall walked back into the room, his arms clutching a stack of files. "Hi, Demyx," Squall mumbled. He nodded toward the milkshake in Demyx's hand. "Is that mine?"

Seifer grabbed the milkshake off the desk before Squall could accept it, holding it out for him. Seifer attempted to say "Here you go, Squall!" with a mouthful of cookie, which resulted Squall being sprayed with a hail of breadcrumbs.

Squall put the files on the desk, grabbing the milkshake off Seifer, looking at him strangely. "Please eat that cookie before you talk, Seifer," Squall said, rubbing his brow as Demyx struggled not to laugh.

"Yeah, Seifer," Demyx said cockily, walking around Seifer with a bounce in his step. "Eat the cookie."

Seifer pulled the bitten cookie out of his mouth, coming up close to Demyx's face. "Sure thing, Demyx," Seifer said deliberately, his mouth full and sending crumbs and spit over Demyx's cloak.

Squall suckled on the straw of the milkshake, in exactly the same method as he used when sucking off Seifer, who struggled to swallow his mouthful of cookie as he watched. Squall stopped drinking, looking at Demyx with vague interest.

"Where did you get this, Demyx?" Squall asked Demyx, who was brushing crumbs off his cloak , grumbling as he did so.

"Well, actually, I made it myself," Demyx answered shyly, while Seifer coughed loudly, hinting the word "queer". Demyx eyed him angrily for a split second, before turning back to Squall. "Well, I'll leave now. Good luck with your work, Princess!"

With that, he walked out of the door, closing it behind him. Seifer rushed to the door after him, barring it with Hyperion and punching in the code one final time. He turned maniacally towards Squall, who was looking at him strangely.

"No, Seifer," Squall said before Seifer even opened his mouth.

Seifer growled briefly before wrenching Hyperion out of the doorframe to go and sit in the corner, stabbing Hyperion into the ground in frustration and biting into his cookie while Squall continued to mark his exams.

-----------------------------

NB: I loved writing that chapter. There will be funnier situations than these, I say that now. While I'm here, I must thank Solo Duet for beginning the idea of Squall and Demyx in the one story. Go the SquallxDemyx revolution. Please review.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Persistence Never Fails

Seifer looked up at Squall from his place sitting on the ground. He had been pondering various means of getting rid of Demyx without leaving any evidence. Before reaching a verdict, Seifer remembered something that Squall would kill him over.

"Squall…" Seifer hinted, a devilish smile creeping onto his face. "Haven't you forgotten something?"

Squall looked up from the papers he was signing and looked at Seifer, his eyes narrowing at the sight of Seifer's smug grin. He knew perfectly well what he was talking about, and in all honesty, he had no intention of doing it. But, as always, Seifer would badger him if he didn't, so he sighed in defeat.

"I know, I know…" Squall said grudgingly. "I have a conference with President Loire tomorrow morning,"

Seifer got up from the floor, pouting his lips. "Laguna isn't that bad, is he?" Seifer wondered aloud, walking towards Squall's desk. "I mean, he's your dad, right?"

Squall banged his head on the desk, hiding his face in his folded arms, leaving only a tuft of brown hair visible.

"Shut up, Seifer," Squall said, his voice muffled by his position. "You know full well how emotional this is going to get. We won't even be able to talk business with him reminiscing the whole night."

Seifer nodded in agreement. He knew the situation between Laguna and Squall, if only vaguely. He never could grasp how Laguna wouldn't just give up the happy father-and-son outfit – he must know by now that it would never work, given Squall's cold personality. Then again, Seifer never knew his father, so he really didn't know the inner workings of father to son bonding.

"Well, you better get ready," Seifer said, grabbing the back of Squall's chair, and rolling it towards the door. Squall almost lost his balance at the sudden movement, grasping the arm rests of the chair tightly.

"Why are you in such a hurry?" Squall said suspiciously. "We don't need to be there until tomorrow."

Seifer chuckled for a moment, tipping Squall out of the chair and onto the floor, hefting him up swiftly in his arms.

"Well, seeing as you have had a very busy day," Seifer cooed romantically. "I figured that if we get there early, we can have a night to ourselves. Just the two of us…"

Squall looked up at Seifer, his gray eyes scanning Seifer's, which were gleaming with delight. "You mean like a date?" Squall said.

"Yeah, sort of," Seifer said softly, rocking Squall in his arms, savoring the moment they had together. "Dinner by candlelight, long walks in the moonlight, hot steamy sex…" Seifer planted a kiss on the top of Squall's hair. "Yeah, a date sounds like a good description of what I had in mind."

Squall was surprised for a moment. He hadn't had a proper date since he and Rinoa had been together. Seifer really wanted to get closer to Squall, and, though his mind dismissed the idea, his heart told him to go with Seifer's plan.

"Sounds nice," Squall said quietly, nuzzling into Seifer's chest and inhaling the blond man's scent. "We need to go now then. I'll go get ready."

With a final passionate kiss, Squall left Seifer's arms and his office, leaving for his quarters. The moment Squall left the room, Seifer leapt in the air in disbelief, his mind, body and soul soaring with triumph. He had been skeptical that his plans of luring the Commander away from his office wouldn't work, but it had, and they were finally bonding again after so long.

Moving quickly, he picked up Hyperion from the ground and walked towards the elevator, punching the down button. He wouldn't go to Squall's apartment: he couldn't risk his chances. Instead, he would wait near the front gates, awaiting the return of his favorite little lion.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The train ride to Esthar was smooth and uneventful. Squall spent the majority of the trip staring out the window, and Seifer spent a majority of the trip looking at Squall's ass. Just as the trip was coming to an end, the door to their compartment opened suddenly.

"Wow, fancy seeing you here, Princess!" a familiar voice crowed. Seifer tore his eyes away from Squall's butt to glare at the new arrival. Demyx was leaning against the doorframe casually, his signature blue guitar slung over his shoulder.

"Hi, Demyx," Squall said vaguely, not taking his eyes away from the window.

"What the fuck are you doing here, Demyx?" Seifer said angrily, rising to his feet. Demyx backed away slightly, hands rising in a peaceful gesture before Selphie's head peeked from around the doorframe.

"Hey guys!" She chirped happily, bouncing into the cabin with Demyx trailing behind. Seifer stared at the two and held his tongue, not willing to show violence in front of the hyperactive girl.

"Hey, Tilmitt," Seifer said casually, never taking his eyes of Demyx. "What are you two doing here?"

"I booked Demyx in for a performance!" Selphie said, clutching Demyx's arm in admiration. "He is such a nice guitar player, and I want to see what he can do on the stage! It's gonna be sooooooo great, isn't it, Demyx?"

Demyx nodded slowly, almost blinded by Seifer's vivid green eyes piercing into his own. Maybe he shouldn't have...no, stick to the plan, he thought. He didn't want to screw up, not now, when he was so close to Squall...

"Yeah, it'll be good," Demyx said happily, unconsciously shifting the strap of his guitar. "So, why are you two going to Esthar?"

"Conference with the President," Seifer said smugly, puffing out his chest. "More that you could say, I'm sure."

"I dunno..." Demyx said thoughtfully, placing a finger on his chin. "I've met a fair few famous figures in my day." He began to mimic Seifer. "More than you can say, I'm sure."

Seifer clenched a fist and prepared to strike when the train began to slow down. Automatically, Squall stood, walking past the three people and out of the compartment, heading for the exit.

"Hurry up, Seifer," Squall called down the corridor. Seifer released a breath he didn't know he'd been holding and loosened his fist. He began to walk out, when he noticed in the reflection of the compartment door window that Demyx was pulling a face at him behind his back.

Seifer gritted his teeth, restraining himself and gesturing rudely behind his back before leaving. He heard Selphie gasp in shock, leaving Seifer with a smirk as he left the compartment.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was quiet, save the quiet melody of the nearby piano. The restaurant was practically deserted except for a few quiet couples, and Seifer and Squall themselves. Squall was still in awe out of all the trouble Seifer had done to pull this off.

"How did you manage to get the place like this?" Squall said suspiciously. Seifer shrugged, leaning on his chair and swilling the wine around in the glass he was holding.

"Raw talent, Leonhart," Seifer exclaimed cockily, looking up to the stage where the piano was being played. "It's amazing what a few persuasive words can do, eh?"

He took a sip of his wine as Squall looked at him strangely. Seifer looked so...content. Squall had always thought that their relationship was merely a sexual one, or perhaps slight romance. He had never stopped to think if Seifer thought of him that way – in the candlelight, listening to the music...he knew this moment may never come again.

"May I take your order, sirs?" A waiter had appeared out of nowhere, boasting two menus on a platter. Seifer took them and passed one to Squall, who opened it, looking at its contents vaguely. With Squall preoccupied, Seifer gestured for the waiter to lean in closer.

"Can I dedicate the next song to my boyfriend, Squall?" Seifer whispered. "After all, this is a date. Oh, and more wine while you're at it. Same as last time."

"Why certainly, sir," the waiter said humbly. He remembered the advice that his boss gave him at the beginning of the night – the man in the black trenchcoat: do whatever he wants. He didn't exactly know why, but if it meant extra pay, then he was willing to bend over backwards to this man's will.

Squall noticed the waiter walk off over the top of his menu, a slight twinge of annoyance on his face. He looked back at Seifer, who was still grinning smugly.

"You didn't do anything that might have caused this, Seifer?" Squall said, catching on to what had happened at last.

Seifer looked around in mock surprise.

"I might have," He said mischievously. "Can't say for sure...my memory is going in my old age."

Squall's eyes stared intently into Seifer's, trying to gather any information from the situation. Finding none, he turned his attention back to the menu. Seifer let out a mock sigh of relief, and scanned the room.

His attention was turned to the stage. The piano was a glossy black, and the man playing paid no attention to his audience at all. But that wasn't what he was looking at. The curtain at the back of the stage was fluttering, and he could've sworn he had seen a sliver of blue between the curtains, and a stripe of blond hair appearing fleetingly before disappearing.

Seifer shook his head briefly. He was becoming paranoid: seeing the smirking face of Demyx in every corner. Even the lady three tables down talked like Demyx. He was definitely imagining things. He needed a vacation.

A long vacation.

With Squall.

Seifer's train of thought and sexual fantasies was stopped by a sharp kick from under the table. Seifer looked at Squall angrily, while Squall motioned upwards with his head.

"Sir? Your order?" The waiter was leaning over him intently, ready for his order.

For one of the only times in his life, Seifer was knocked off-balance.

"Uh..." he stammered. "I'll have whatever Squall is having."

"Okay..." the waiter said slowly, scribbling down quickly on his notepad. "Two glasses of water coming right up."

Seifer gasped for a moment, and was about to protest when he noticed the waiter had disappeared. Squall was unfazed however, looking slightly surprised.

"Good service," Squall said briefly.

Seifer leaned towards Squall, glaring him in the eye.

"You don't eat enough, Squall," Seifer scolded.

"Eating is for people who have nothing better to do," Squall remarked, taking a sip of wine and looking away from Seifer, who attempted to remake eye contact with the Commander.

Seifer sighed and let his head flop and hit the table in frustration.

"Why do you not care about yourself?" Seifer burst out. "Something other that work must be filling that head of yours."

Squall looked at Seifer as if he had two heads.

"I care about you, don't I?" Squall said awkwardly. "And I care about the public..."

"What about yourself?" Seifer questioned accusingly. Squall was frustrating him to no end. All he wanted was for Squall to open up to him – being a man who always spoke his mind, he didn't see how that was so difficult.

Squall paused as he opened his mouth to speak. "I...whatever," He dismissed, turning his head away from him. Seifer growled, leaning on his chair again and sculling the rest of his wine in one shot.

The next performer moved briskly onto the stage, grabbing a chair from backstage and sitting down. He arranged the microphone to his level as he sat, scanning the crowd for familiar faces. Finally ready, he adjusted his instrument and spoke.

"This song goes out to Squall," A familiar voice spoke. "Here's to you, princess."

Seifer almost fell off his chair in shock. He looked up to the stage as Squall raised an eyebrow at Seifer as if questioning the older man's abrupt fall. Demyx was sitting calmly on the stage, winking mischievously at Seifer.

Demyx began to play a calming melody, much like a lullaby, which echoed in the vast space and silenced the audience instantly. The many strings he plucked sounded like an entire orchestra was playing, and Squall couldn't help but be mesmerized by the music.

Seifer leapt up, his eyes flaring. Grabbing Squall and tossing more than enough gil onto the table, and he frogmarched Squall out of the restaurant with a final glare at Demyx.

Demyx shook his head as he watched Seifer escort Squall out of the building. The man just wouldn't quit. Backstage, Selphie waved vigorously at Demyx. He gave a sly wink in her direction and she almost fainted. His ego swelling with his double victory, he continued to play his song with extra vigour.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

NB: This chapter is a little longer than the rest, I know, but getting Seifer pissed off is so much fun! There shall be more. Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Warning: Another yaoi chapter. It's not like they get there... Just letting you know - you don't like, you don't read.

Chapter 6

By Night and By Day

Seifer checked them in at a decent hotel, and soon, he was opening the door to a dark apartment near the sea. Seifer walked instantly to the kitchen and rummaged through the fridge, while Squall walked to the screen door on the other side of the room, looking out to the ocean.

They weren't very high – it was only a two-story hotel, a small seaside outfit which gained many tourists during the summer. Squall looked out into the night in pleasure, the moon casting a faint white light to fade into the room.

Seifer suddenly turned on the lights, and Squall blinked uncertainly.

"There's nothing in the fridge!" Seifer whined, pointing towards the empty fridge. "Or in the cupboards!"

Squall cocked his head cutely, leaning on one foot.

"What do you expect, Seifer?" Squall said smartly. "We're in a hotel."

Seifer paused for a moment. "Right…." He said slowly, moving to the phone beside the bed. He picked it up and waited a moment.

"Yes, room service?" Seifer spoke into the phone. "Two chocolate sundaes, the biggest you can make."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "Sundaes?" he said weakly. "Isn't that a bit over the top?"

Seifer ignored Squall, placing the phone back on the receiver. He walked to the screen door, sliding it open. Cool air rushed in, and Squall shivered.

Seifer was instantly at his side, draping his trench coat over his shoulders. Holding him tightly, he walked Squall out into the night, the salty air clearing his senses. The crashing of the waves was calming and the moon reflected off the water, giving it an unnatural glow.

"It's beautiful," Squall breathed, taking the sight in.

Seifer caressed Squall, looking over his head to the sea.

"You're beautiful."

Squall looked up into Seifer's eyes before nuzzling into Seifer's chest, inhaling his spicy scent.

"Why do you think I chose this hotel, Squall?" he continued, kissing Squall on the cheek softly. "I know you love the ocean."

Squall didn't answer. He was absorbed by the sight before him. All of his senses were engaged: his ears registering the sound of the waves, the breeze brushing lightly against his pale skin and causing him to shiver, the salty air wafting strong in the air. He closed his eyes, hugging Seifer's trench coat closer and falling into Seifer's embrace.

"This is nice," Squall commented, his voice laden with sexiness.

Seifer grinned, looking into Squall's stormy eyes, half closed with comfort.

"It's gonna get better," Seifer said mischievously, hearing a rap on the door.

"Your sundaes, sir?" A voice rang out from outside.

Seifer let go of Squall, walking to the door, leaving Squall outside to ponder on his own. He had never seen Seifer as the romantic type – that seemed to be Irvine's area of expertise. And yet, standing here with Seifer a moment before felt better than anything in his life. Only Seifer holding him…nothing else mattered.

Seifer placed the two immense desserts on the table on the porch, sitting Squall down before following suit.

"Dig in," Seifer said, taking a mouthful of cream.

Squall slowly put the spoon in his mouth, licking chocolate syrup of the back and teasing Seifer by suckling on it for a moment before removing it from his mouth.

Seifer gave an inaudible moan of pleasure as he watched Squall eat. Watching his plump, crimson lips close, before opening again for another bite, the tongue rolling around in pleasure, licking the inside of his mouth and his lips.

"Enough teasing, princess," Seifer hissed. Taking a mouthful of sundae, he kissed Squall passionately. The sweet taste of chocolate and ice-cream seeped into the kiss, the melted liquid rolling around their tongues, gaining dominance and leaving Squall moaning in pleasure.

They rose from the table, moving back into the apartment, leaving their dessert. Their lips never unlocked, the liquid running down their throats, leaving a lingering sweetness that only deepened their pleasure. They fell onto the nearby bed, plunging into each other's mouth, taking in each other's tastes.

Squall's jacket came off as they flipped over; Seifer's torso was already bare. Seifer's fingers ran down Squall's stomach, eliciting soft moans from him, and Seifer plunged his tongue deeper, tasting the chocolate syrup still lingering at the back of Squall's throat.

Out of nowhere, a song was sung. It was soft and meaningful, and each note wafted through the open screen door into the room where Seifer and Squall were kissing.

Seifer was the one to first hear the voice. He broke off Squall's kiss and got up.

'What the fuck?' he thought groggily, moving to the source of the noise. He looked out to the beach and his blood boiled.

Demyx stood outside the balcony, strumming his guitar and singing a random love song to the room above him. Noticing Seifer, he waved frantically.

"I have a love song for the fair maiden," Demyx shouted over the crashing of the waves. "Mind getting him for me?"

"What is it, Seifer?" Squall whined from the apartment, his voice laden with desperation and desire.

"Don't worry, Squall," Seifer called back. "I'll handle this."

He was determined this time around to make the obnoxious guitar player pay for his interruption. Picking up the still full sundae glasses, he hurled them out into the night and turned back into the house. A few moments later, there was a splash and a distant splat.

"Thanks, Seifer! It tastes good!" Demyx's voice cried soon after.

Squall was in bed now, his clothes strewn on the floor, his face nuzzled in the pillows.

"You shouldn't throw things at him, Seifer," Squall moaned, watching Seifer as he had a silent spasm.

Seifer ran back to the balcony, picking up a chair from around the table and throwing it through the air. There was a scream of fear before a sudden thwack, and the random forced notes of a guitar falling to the ground.

Pleased with his success, Seifer walked back into the apartment for the last time, shutting the door behind him. He crept over to Squall, slipping into bed beside him.

"Where were we, Squall?" he whispered, ravishing Squall's lip again.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

Seifer woke groggily the next morning, the bed sheets strewn around tem after a night of total passion. He hugged Squall tightly, and he nuzzled against him, purring softly.

"That was good..." Seifer murmured, and Squall nodded in agreement, sinking lower into the sheets, enjoying this moment with Seifer.

There was a loud knock on the door. Seifer looked up briefly, unable to grasp who would be at the door at this hour of the morning.

"Whaddaya want?" Seifer grunted, holding Squall close.

"Room service," A voice yelled from the other side of the door.

"I'll get it..." Squall pulled out of Seifer's hold, pulling the covers back and walking to the door. Seifer heard the door swing open.

"Hiya, Princess!" A voice chirped.

Seifer gasped in surprise, falling off the bed with a thump. Squall, with no regard for his appearance, stood completely naked at the door in front of Demyx.

"Hi, Demyx," Squall said tiredly, rubbing his eyes.

Seifer swiftly grabbed a bedsheet and tackled Squall, covering him with the sheet. He landed face-up with Squall beside him, giving Demyx a beautiful front-on view of Seifer's penis. Demyx raised an eyebrow and reeled back slightly.

"That's a biggy, Seifer," Demyx said, impressed. "What are ya feeding that thing?"

Seifer froze for a moment, before covering himself with the sheet.

"What do you want, Demyx?" Seifer growled, gritting his teeth.

Demyx leant casually next to the door, checking his fingernails.

"Just letting you know that President Loire has pushed his meeting forward," Demyx said, looking specifically at Squall. "If I was you, I'd get ready."

Squall raised an eyebrow. "You know this, because...?" Squall began, trailing off.

Demyx stood up straight at the question. "I'm President Loire's temporary bodyguard," He said proudly, puffing out his chest. "I let it be my duty to inform you of the President's latest updates."

"Thanks, Demyx," Squall mumbled, removing himself from the sheet and moving to get dressed. Demyx smiled happily, turning to leave. Before he closed the door, Seifer caught sight of a golf-ball size bulge jutting out of the back of his head – a memento of his attack the night before. Smiling evilly, Seifer got up also, finding some clothes to wear.

------------

NB: There ya go - chapter six. Sorry it took a while for me to update. Read and review please. 3


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

The Meeting

The car cruised easily through the streets of Esthar, rolling through the maze of streets and easily navigating the narrow spaces. In the back of the car, crammed together, was Squall, Laguna, Seifer and Demyx. Unfortunately, Squall was between the two lovebirds.

"So, what's this meeting all about, then?" Demyx chirped, looking at Squall eagerly.

Squall looked tiredly at Demyx.

"We're discussing the discovery of a new species on the planet," Squall said, rubbing the bridge of his nose. "We're meeting up with scientists to see if we should observe them or not."

Demyx looked overly interested, which Seifer seemed to notice.

"Why do you care?" Seifer questioned. "You're a substitute bodyguard, not a private investigator.'

Demyx shrugged. "It's nice to be in the zone again," Demyx sighed, ignoring Seifer. "I feel alive again, knowing the information inside the government."

"You're interested in politics?" Laguna butted in, beaming at Demyx from across the car. Demyx nodded eagerly, and so began a ramble about the inner workings of social security. Squall sighed into his hand.

"Great," Squall mumbled. "Now I'm going to have to deal with politics for the entire day."

Seifer hugged Squall close. "No, Squall," he said, kissing the top of his head. "I'm not letting you sit on your ass all day talking about life. That ass has better uses."

Squall groaned, banging his head into Seifer's chest as the car continued to the presidential building: a massive white structure of marble and steel. The foursome got out, walking through the doors and into the hallway. In moments, they were on the top floor.

Demyx pulled Laguna to the side for a moment, while Squall and Seifer walked on.

"Can you excuse me for a moment?" Demyx said quietly. "Little men's room."

Laguna nodded nonchalantly, walking after Squall and Seifer while Demyx took another corridor, not towards the toilet, but through another corridor with a green sign highlighting the direction of the exit.

He opened the barred door, opening up to the air outside. He slid down a nearby ladder, landing gracefully in an alleyway below. He looked around briefly, before he heard a soft wafting of smoke from nearby, barely able to be registered to the normal ear.

"They're coming closer to the truth, Axel," Demyx said behind him, as a man with flaming red hair came up behind him. He had clown-like marking below his eyes, and his hair shot up in weird angles, giving the impression of fire. At least, that was the intention.

He swung his red chakram on his finger nonchalantly, sitting on top of a nearby dumpster. He was wearing the same outfit as Demyx – black jacket with a hood. He looked at Demyx, his eyes lit with a flame deep within.

"I don't care about that," Axel said, throwing his chakram up into the air and catching it. "What about you? Does anyone know about you?"

Demyx chuckled. "Like hell they do," he said confidently. "Roxas knows nothing about me, as planned. But his bodyguard – Seifer…he could prove slippery. He suspects something."

Axel sighed. "There's always a kink in my plans…never got around to fixing that," he said to himself, rubbing his eyebrows. "What about the Nobodies?"

"That's why I'm here. Roxas' father called a meeting to investigate them."

Axel rubbed his hands together.

"Sweet," he hissed. "It's the perfect distraction for those fools."

Demyx walked over to Axel, examining him. He was a little apprehensive at first about helping Axel, but then, this was Roxas they were talking about here. He had immense power – he was the wielder of the Keyblade, for god's sakes. But still, something bothered him. He seemed…strange, after his reincarnation.

"Are you sure you want to go through with this, Axel?" Demyx questioned. "I mean, is Roxas really worth all the trouble just for a personal vendetta?"

Axel turned to him, his eyes staring into his menacingly. Demyx immediately regretted his question, stepping backwards.

"You think, after all that I've been through, that I could just let Roxas go?" Axel whispered. "He is the only one that ever understood me; he made me feel like I had a heart…"

Demyx came to his senses, stepping forward to confront his employer.

"You have no heart, Axel," Demyx hissed. "None of us do. And we never will. You know what happened last time we provoked the wrath of the Keyblade. He destroyed us all, Axel. What makes you think he won't do that again?"

"I know him, Demyx…" Axel whispered, looking away from Demyx, but he wouldn't have it.

"He betrayed us, Axel!" Demyx roared. "He caused this to happen. We should never have come after him again. Your persistence will kill us all, and this time, we won't be lucky enough to reincarnate."

Axel had had enough. With a fluid movement, a flaming chakram flew towards his head. He stumbled backwards, falling to the ground. Axel stood above him, looking at him with flaming eyes. He had changed.

Instead of normal flames around his chakram, his fire was purple. His hair had ash-black streaks flashing through the red. And his eyes – they showed how much he had changed from his reincarnation. They were no longer red – they were purple, with black where the white of the eye should be.

"I am lucky to be what I am now, Demyx," Axel yelled, his voice slightly distorted. "I have more power than ever before. And with this power, I will find Roxas and we will live together again, just like we used to do, and I will kill whoever need be to get him back."

Demyx stared into his former colleagues eyes. He stayed with Axel now out of fear for his own personal safety. He didn't care about Roxas or the Keyblade anymore – he merely wanted to escape alive. For Axel was no longer who he once was. He may have become stronger with his reincarnation, but it had ultimately cost him his sanity.

"Whatever you say, Axel," Demyx stuttered, unable to defend himself against Axel's wrath. Soon, Axel was away from Demyx, and back into his normal self.

"I need to see him for myself, Demyx," Axel said nonchalantly, as if nothing had happened. "On the way back to Balamb, can you arrange something?"

Demyx was on his feet, brushing himself down, his eyes still filled with fear from Axel's assault.

"I'm sure I can convince Seifer to leave his charge for a few minutes." Demyx said, keeping his distance from his boss. "I'll keep an eye on him, just to make sure it goes to plan."

"Sounds like a plan, Demyx," Axel chirped, patting Demyx on the back as he walked past. "You're doing well, Demyx."

Demyx watched Axel walk away, until he realized he had one more question to ask.

"Why me, Axel?" Demyx whispered, loud enough to halt Axel in his tracks. "You could've used any other member of the Organization. Marluxia, Luxord, Saïx…"

Axel turned back to Demyx, his face burning with rage.

"Never, ever mention Saïx again, Demyx," Axel growled, walking back to Demyx. "You know he ruined my plans last time. I would never side with him."

Demyx was on the verge of tears.

"But why me, Axel?" Demyx shouted. "You could have used anyone else. Why me?"

Axel stroked Demyx's face with a rough hand, and Demyx closed his eyes at the touch. Axel loved the way he was so sensitive, the cold of his water dampening his fury and even causing him to smile slightly.

"You knew someone here, Demyx," Axel whispered. "Plus, you have dealt with Roxas before. You didn't take him seriously, and you lost against him. Don't you deserve a second chance?"

Demyx looked up at Axel. "This is punishment, isn't it?" He glared. "I never trusted Roxas, so now you want me to do the job properly."

Axel grinned, showing that Demyx was correct. "You were never chosen mistakably to pursure persue Roxas," Axel confessed. "I sent you because I thought you were capable enough to bring him to me again. Clearly, I was wrong."

Axel turned to leave again. Demyx fell to his knees, realizing the full extent of Axel's trust in him…which was now gone.

"Axel!" Demyx cried, the tears falling freely. "Come back to me!"

Axel didn't respond. In a waft of smoke, his frame shimmered and disappeared from sight, leaving him alone in the alley. He hammered the ground in frustration, before realizing the job at hand. He had been gone for far too long.

He stood, and materialized on the balcony of the top story. Re-entering the building, he walked back down the corridor, and, wiping his tears, he walked into the conference room to Laguna, Squall, Seifer, and a few other scientists looking at a projection of a Dusk Nobody.

"What did I miss?" He said cheerfully, sitting down and observing the projection with excessive concentration.

------------

NB: Woot! My first angsty chapter. Don't worry - I'll make up for it in the next chapter. Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

MUHUHAHAHAHAHA!!!

At long last, people of those of you who have been waiting so long for the new update on SM - guess what? This is it. Oh yeah. Excited? I bet you are.

------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8

Train Trouble

The station was crowded and humid the next morning as Seifer shoved through the thick crowds, dragging Squall behind him. Seifer looked over the heads of the people, trying to spot the familiar speck of blonde hair.

"Is this really necessary?" Squall grumbled, massaging his head. "I mean, Demyx is alright. Can't you give him a chance?"

Seifer responded with a growl, spotting his happy-go-lucky adversary, his signature blue sitar sticking out in the crowd. He pulled Squall along as he reached the edge of the platform, leaping into the open train doors dramatically and dragging Squall into a nearby compartment, shutting the door quickly.

Squall sat heavily on a couch, folding his arms. He glared icily at Seifer, unappreciative of his rash behavior, while Seifer locked the door, and he reached over and grabbed a nearby chair, propping a chair underneath the handle. Squall rolled his eyes and sighed, fed up with Seifer's paranoia.

"Seifer, you're being over-protective again," Squall growled, standing.

"What do you expect?" Seifer said, sitting on the chair and staring at the door so intensely, he could drill a hole through it. "I'm your boyfriend."

Squall rubbed the bridge of his nose in embarrassment, noticing something in the corner of the room. His eyebrows rose at the sight he saw, and he almost sighed in annoyance.

"I'd unlock the door if I were you." Squall said ominously, following the sight across the room towards Seifer.

"Not now, Squall," Seifer interrupted, looking through the window at the crowd of people streaming into the train. Meanwhile, Squall watched the sight approach Seifer, reaching out to him.

"Seifer…" Squall said louder in warning, pinching his nose as he knew what was about to happen.

Seifer turned to face Squall, sighing in frustration. He was about to respond to Squall's call, when his face was buried in the black, leather material of a jacket. Seifer paused for a moment, the reality sinking in.

Squall sighed, refusing to look at Seifer. "Demyx is behind you." He said lamely, looking curiously at Demyx.

Demyx pouted, stepping away from Seifer.

"You spoiled a perfectly good prank, princess," Demyx scolded, placing his guitar on a nearby baggage rack. "And Seifer, you slobbered all over my favourite jacket!"

Demyx pulled a cloth from his jacket, wiping off imaginary spit from his clothes. Seifer dropped Hyperion in surprise, the blade sinking into the floor as he looked upon Demyx in utter shock.

"How the fuck did you…" Seifer breathed, gesturing to the door.

Demyx looked past Seifer to the chair propped up under the door handle. His eyebrow rose, looking at Seifer in mock shock. The moment was gone in an instant, however, his shock replaced with a face splitting grin, his finger waggling at Seifer.

"You were trying to keep me out, weren't you?" Demyx said childishly. "Well, that ain't going to work. I can teleport from place to place. No doors can stop the mighty Demyx!" He said the last few words with his chin aloft and his finger to the ceiling, speaking in a heroic voice. There was silence for a moment, before Seifer gathered up the willpower to speak again.

"You're bizarre," He said pointedly, shifting away.

Demyx shrugged. "What can I say?" He said cheekily. "I am what I am. Plus I loved scaring the shit out of you day in and day out. You look cute when you're pissed." Demyx stopped suddenly as Seifer pulled out a fragment of stale cookie that he had left from the day before and hurled it at Demyx's head.

"Hey, hey, hey, don't you look at me like that, mister! I told you to eat that cookie!" Demyx squeaked, dodging quickly to avoid the inedible projectile.

Squall shook his head, near fed up with the two men's childish feud. In his opinion, it was unnecessary and, though he wasn't sure, centred on him. Whatever the case was, it was his duty to keep them in line. He did so promptly by smacking them both simultaneously upside the head.

"Sit down and shut up." Squall said promptly. "I want this trip to be quiet for once."

Seifer and Demyx stared daggers at each other before sitting down slowly opposite each other, Seifer seated next to Squall. Demyx used up his time making random faces in Seifer's general direction, while Seifer was sending death glares at Demyx, remaining professional.

And so it went on for a few hours. Squall mainly just stared out the window with his own thoughts occupying his attention, leaving him totally oblivious to the silent antics of the two men around him. A halt to his thoughts came in the form of the literal halt of the train.

Squall looked up briefly, the midday sun blinding him for a moment before he turned to the bewildered faces of Seifer and Demyx.

"What the fuck is going on?" Squall wondered aloud, standing up.

Seifer stood, opening the compartment and peeking down the hall, where other befuddled passengers shook their heads worriedly. They were in the center of a large grassy plain, where chocobos could be seen grazing on the luscious grass a few feet away from the train tracks.

"The train stopped," Demyx said obviously, leaning boredly against his sitar.

"No shit," Seifer snarled, gritting his teeth. "I'm checking it out. Stay here, Squall, and…." He paused, glaring at Demyx, who was looking at him tiredly, lacking enthusiasm. "On second thought, Demyx should..."

"Go." Squall cut over Seifer, pointing towards the hall. "I'll be fine."

Seifer glared once more at Demyx, giving the 'I'm-watching-you' signal before closing the door and stomping down the hall briskly, not willing to leave Squall with Demyx for any longer than was necessary.

Demyx sighed as the door closed. He stood slowly, hefting his sitar over his shoulder and heading towards the door. Squall raised an eyebrow.

"And where do you think you're going?" Squall said sternly, giving him the impression of a strict mother. Demyx turned slowly, exhaling loudly.

"Someone has to check the luggage." He explained. "Who knows? It could well be a thief on board or something of the sort…" He turned again, leaving. Squall watched him leave, and was surprised two seconds later by Demyx's head peaking past the doorway.

"You're not seriously leaving me to go to the luggage by myself." Demyx scoffed. "Come on. While your bodyguard is away, I guess I'll have to look after you."

Squall's body language showed defiance, arms crossed and leaning back in his chair. Demyx, who was unfamiliar with Squall and his mysterious ways, cocked his head curiously at the smaller man's pause.

Squall finally sighed loudly, unsheathing Lionheart and walking past Demyx and down the hall. Every part of him yelled that Seifer was not going to approve of this, but then again, knowing Demyx's childish manner, he could well make matters worse for everyone. He thought it best to keep an eye on him.

Demyx bringing up the rear, the two men walked down the halls of the train to the crowded baggage hold. Squall opened the door, walking inside curiously. Demyx made to follow when his foot snagged on something, causing him to trip into the door, slamming it shut with a loud slam.

Squall looked behind him at the closed door. There was a sudden sound of metal sliding into place.

He cursed, knowing full well what was going on. A weak "Oops…" could be heard from the other side of the door.

Squall walked to the door. "The emergency locks have kicked in," Squall yelled. "You'll have to grab the key from the train driver."

Demyx muttered angrily as he rose to his feet, brushing himself off and picking up his sitar. He reached into his pocket, pulling out a mobile phone and hitting a button. A rapid dialing sound a click was heard as the phone was picked up.

"Time to move," He said simply, hanging up immediately after he spoke. He felt no need to speak to Axel after the events from yesterday, nor did he intend to stick around while Axel did his business. There was no point. Besides, Demyx knew Axel wouldn't go overboard. Or…at least, he thought he wouldn't.

Demyx walked away uneasily.

------------------------------------------------

Seifer closed the door, rubbing the back of his head in annoyance. It took at least five minutes to calm down the driver – blabbering that a flaming star struck the engine and a ghost pulled the handbrake. Still, Seifer thought, spinning the ring of master keys from the driver on his finger, the trip wasn't all pointless.

He opened the door of their compartment and froze – neither Squall nor Demyx were present. Before he could think anything about Demyx's hand in this, the very same person careened into Seifer's side, sending him bowling into the floor.

Seifer shook the stars out of his eyes and found himself face to face with Demyx. Before Demyx could speak, a gloved hand was wrapped around his throat, squeezing tightly.

"Where is Squall?" Seifer said slowly and deliberately, punctuating each word by squeezing tighter on his throat.

"Squall…baggage…" Demyx spluttered, struggling against Seifer's vice-like grip. "Locked…inside…"

Seifer dropped Demyx after a pause, Demyx collapsing to the ground in a heap. "You're an idiot!" Seifer roared. "Why the hell did you lock Squall in the baggage hold?"

"The emergency locks kicked in," Demyx gasped, rubbing his throat as he stood. "Not my fault. Do you have the keys?"

Seifer dangled the keys in front of Demyx's face, walking down the train. He was surprised when a sudden grip wrenched the keys from his hand, and Demyx was running down the corridor, cackling with glee.

"My time to shine, Seifer!" Demyx shouted, disappearing into the next compartment. Seifer snarled in response, sprinting after him.

It wasn't long until Seifer caught up with the smaller man. With a roar of fury, Seifer dived at Demyx, tackling him around the waist. Demyx flew forward with the momentum, the keys flying through the air. Both pairs of eyes followed it out the window…

And directly into the flock of chocobos grazing outside.

Seifer and Demyx froze for a moment, considering what just happened. In a mess of limbs and teeth, the two of them finally rose to their feet, leaping out of the train into the sunny landscape. They looked towards the crowd of chocobos and stopped in disbelief.

The mass of yellow birds ranged in their hundreds, grazing lazily at the shrubbery around them. Some emitted squawks of annoyance when another chocobo bumped into them and several had smaller chocobos trailing behind them. And the key had fallen into the center of this mob.

There was silence, save for the scratching noises of the peaceful birds.

"You have got to be shitting me." Seifer exclaimed finally.

Demyx reached into his pocket, grabbing a shiny silver coin and holding it in front of Seifer's face. "Flip you for who's going in after it." Demyx said playfully.

Seifer glared. Demyx cringed. This was going to take a while.

------------------------------------------------

Oh yeah. That did just happen. Read and review please. Chapter 9: what happens to Squall while Demyx and Seifer are busy finding the key? Stay tuned folks.


End file.
